Glass walls as architectonic structural elements for buildings have been known for a long time. There are single-shell, double-shell and multi-shell glass walls, which are installed both as outside walls of buildings and as partitions within buildings. Even though such glass walls have always had the special task of letting daylight into the building and/or artificial light out of the building because of their transparency, they have also been manufactured for quite some time, especially since the development of high-performance LEDs, as facades lighting in the darkness (“LED Light from the Light-emitting Diode,” issue No. 17 of the Fördergemeinschaft Gutes Licht, Postfach 701261, 60591 Frankfurt, p. 15). More than 80,000 LEDs, which can be caused to light in all imaginable colors by means of a light management system according to the RGB pattern, are arranged in a known double-shell translucent glass facade in chains. The two wall shells of this glass facade consist of composite, non-transparent translucent glass panes of several m in height and about 1 m to 1.5 m in width. These glass panes are fastened to a vertical frame construction, which is arranged between the two wall shells and carries same. The LED chains are arranged each along the vertical lateral edges of the individual translucent glass panes, which are flush with one another, in the frame construction.
Rolled, rail-like building glass sections of various sizes, which are provided with a flat wall element with edge strips, so-called flanges, which project at the longitudinal edges in one direction at right angles to the plane of the wall element, are also available for preparing self-supporting transparent (translucent) glass walls. These building glass sections are offered with various surface structures, so-called ornaments, which generate a special refraction of light and produce different optical impressions as a result or can be used for various technical applications, e.g., for solar systems. These building glass sections are available in a plurality of different sizes, and they can be used to prepare single-shell and double-shell glass walls in the horizontal position as well as in the vertical position.
However, such glass walls have not hitherto been equipped with illuminating means that cause such glass walls to light up.